Our Little Secret
by vampoof94
Summary: Oliver snapped at Felicity and she leaves the foundry only to run into the last person she expected. Smoaking Canary


Felicity marched out of the foundry and quickly made her way outside. Oliver was being a compete ass just because he didn't catch the bomber. She leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. It wasn't her fault that he didn't catch him. She had come home early just to help out and he snapped at her. Felicity ran a hand over her head and closed her eyes. "What's wrong?" Felicity jumped and opened her eyes to see Sara looking at her worriedly.

"Sara! Oh my god what...how?" Felicity was shocked and honestly had no idea how to react.

"Don't tell anyone I'm here. I'm just passing through." Sara smiled and placed a hand on Felicity's shoulder. "Looks like you are in a bad mood."

"Sorta." Felicity mumbled.

"Want to talk?" Sara asked. Felicity raised an eyebrow.

"With me?"

"You are the only one here besides me right now and you look like you could use a break."

"Well I certainly don't want to go back in there right now." Felicity said as she pointed back towards where she came from.

"Come on IT girl. We're going for a ride on my bike."

"Bike? I don't know about that."

"You'll love it. Come on I promise I'll keep you safe." Sara grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her away from the building.

"I won't fall off?"

"Hold on tight and you won't."

"Fine...but no showing off."

"When do I ever show off?" Sara asked with curiosity.

"When you work out."

"I do not."

"Do to." Felicity said quickly. Sara smirked and sat on her bike.

"You like watching me?"

"I don't..."

"I've seen you looking."

Felicity blushed and tried to come up with some kind of excuse but she knew that she had been caught.

"Ready to go?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." Felicity murmured and hesitantly got on the bike with Sara.

"Wrap your arms around me."

"Never thought I would hear you say that..."

"Have you thought about me that much?" Sara teased. Felicity was about to say something when Sara took her hands and placed them on her stomach. "Hold on tight. This is going to be fun."

"For who?" Felicity said sarcastically. Sara smiled and revved up her bike. She felt Felicity's hands tighten around her and she sped off. As she made her way down to the small cafe, she supposed she did try to show off a little. Felicity leaned her head on Sara's shoulder and got comfortable. She had to admit that it felt nice to be close to the assassin like this. When Sara left, Felicity had felt sad and alone. She was the only girl again and she would rather have the other blonde teaching her how to fight instead of one of the boys. Sara pulled up to a little cafe and they got off the bike and walked inside. They sat down at one of the tables and ordered their drinks. Sara smiled at Felicity making the girl blush.

"So what had you all upset?"

"Oliver."

"What did he do this time?" Sara asked with an annoyed voice. "I could go kick his ass if you'd like."

"No it's fine. He just snapped at me for apparently not having my head in the game." Felicity said.

"What happened exactly?"

"Well I was in Central City visiting Barry and I wasn't supposed to be back until a few more days, but I heard about the bombings and caught the first train back. I was telling Oliver where to go, but he almost got hit by a bus and now it's all my fault. I WAS focused. It's not my fault he didn't catch the guy." Felicity ranted and Sara just listened.

"He had no right to snap at you. Maybe you two should try to talk it out. I mean you both have things on your minds and it's stressing you out."

"I guess. He keeps thinking that my mind is on Barry. I mean yeah I'm worried, but my mind was on my computer screens and helping Oliver."

"Who exactly is Barry?"

"Oh. He's just a cool science guy. He helped us with some things and he even gave Oliver a mask. He got struck by lightning though and is in a coma."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I know he will be okay."

"So you like him? Maybe that's why Oliver is cranky." Sara joked. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"No I mean I thought I liked him, but I don't."

"And Ollie?"

"Used to like him too, but I think someone else caught my eye."

"And who is this mystery person?" Sara leaned closer to Felicity hoping that she would answer. Felicity blushed and looked off to the side.

"No one..."

"Come on. Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah...at least I would think you do."

"Diggle? Roy? Uh...who else is there?" Sara tilted her head to the side in her state of thinking. Felicity sighed.

"Neither of them."

"Who else is there? Well what if I told you who I like?"

"I already know you like that ninja chick. Nyssa."

"I'm over her and don't guess Oliver. That ship has sailed." Sara grimaced as she thought of what she said, and shook her head.

"Well I don't know anyone else you would like."

"Want a hint?" Sara smirked. Felicity nodded.

"She's very cute."

"So it's a girl and they're cute...wait...oh..." Felicity blushed and Sara nodded knowing what she was thinking.

"So who do you like?"

"Well...she knows how to kick ass yet still be very gentle." Felicity stopped Sara from speaking with a wave of her hand. "She also just so happens to look great in leather."

"Now I know you're talking about me." Sara grinned and grabbed Felicity's hand. "So what now?"

"You tell me. I mean you're the one who said you're just passing through."

"Well I have a pretty good reason to stay. That is if you want me."

"Always." Felicity smiled. Sara finished her coffee and Felicity did the same before they walked back outside. Sara looked around them and pulled Felicity into the alley beside the cafe.

"Give me a few days and I'll be back to stay."

"Okay." Felicity leaned closer to Sara and wrapped her arms around her. Sara smiled and closed the distance touching her lips against the IT girl's in a sweet kiss. The kiss held a promise of seeing each other again. Sara pulled away and looked into the other girl's eyes.

"For now this will be our little secret." She smiled and hugged Felicity to her closely. This was one secret she would love to tell others soon. She wanted people to know just who her girl was.

"Our little secret." Felicity mumbled into Sara's shoulder.


End file.
